


Poison

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Gentleness, Asexual Raphael Santiago, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon Divergence, Vampire Raphael Santiago, never mess with the people maia roberts cares about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Raphael is poisoned and Maia sits by his side waiting for him to wake up.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s Month day 23, prompt: Poison
> 
> Set in an alternate timeline where Raphael stayed a vampire and he and Maia become a couple.

Maia doesn’t think she’ll ever forget the sound of Raphael’s head cracking on the ground as fell after taking that damn drink. She knows she’ll hear the deafening sound in her nightmares waking her up for months to come.

She reaches out holding Raphael’s hand as he still slumbers, praying to a god she knows he believes in for him to wake up.

Fucking Camille. Maia only ever met her face to face once, and had been completely dismissed by her during that single encounter, and in this moment she’s fairly certain she could knock Alec out of the top spot of hating her. Maybe they could start the opposite of a fan club after this. Camille’s been dead for over two years now and yet somehow one her little loyalists was still sneaking around in Raphael’s clan just biding his time. Tonight he had his moment sitting out the pitcher of blood that he was certain would seal Raphael’s fate and get revenge for his long dead leader.

Maia was sitting there her feet kicked up studying for her biology final on Friday, Raphael quizzing her as he paced around the room when he poured himself a glass. One sip was all it took to take him down, the poison working fast and before she could even react he was hitting the ground. A fractured crack of his skull landing hard on the cold, stone floor. She froze for no more than a second and then reacted instantly, her protective pack nature kicking in.

She was already dialing Magnus while shouting for Raphael’s guards to go after the vampire in question and do whatever it took to bring him in. She hadn’t left Raphael’s side for a moment since then staying just far enough away while Magnus got to work, but she had her own private victory party in her head when she heard the vampire had been captured.

She just wished there was footage of Isabelle wrapping that long whip of hers around his neck tightly, knowing that she wouldn’t be kind to someone who threatened a friend, before handing him over to Raphael’s second to deal with internally.

The poison that was running through his veins is gone now entirely thanks to Magnus’ arduous work, but a waiting game of when he’ll wake up is what she’s playing now. Magnus has gone home drained from the healing process even with Alec’s help and the rest of the clan are graciously giving their clan leader space, giving her space to stay sentry by his side.

She’s always felt welcomed in the walls of the Hotel Dumort by Raphael’s vampires for the most part ignoring the whisper here and there that he was always quick to shoot down with a single look, but tonight she feels respected not just as the Alpha of the New York werewolf pack, but as Raphael’s partner as well.

She can’t believe she’s here, not really. She and Raphael had been completely unexpected. For years they’d had a healthy respect for one another, a distant friendship at best. Then the war with Jonathan happened and everything after was a ripple effect of change.

Taki’s became her passion outside of the pack and unexpectedly Raphael offered his helping hand. They both bonded over a love of community of the way’s food can bring people together, Raphael going as far as becoming a silent partner in her restaurant offering his resources and his secret family recipe for tamales.

And then one night while he was teaching her how to make said tamales things had shifted and like that they weren’t just friends or colleagues, they were more.

He doesn’t ask her for more than she’s willing to give and she gives him the same respect in return. It works between them almost flawlessly an ebb and flow of understanding, of affectionate touches and of shared values.

He supports her in all things, be it her school work, the pack or the restaurant and she in turn gives him the space to be his own leader and follow his faith even if she doesn’t share it all the same.

Things with Raphael work better than any other connection she’s ever had, the best boyfriend she’s ever had by far, even if the term seems a little silly to describe him.

And now sitting here watching his still form she knows she doesn’t ever want to be apart from him, that this is it for her.

Raphael’s hand moves under hers and she sits up straight watching as his eyes flutter open.

“Maia?” he says his voice sounding a little hoarse from misuse.

“Hey, you scared me there for a bit,” she says softly trying to ignore the catch in her throat as she speaks.

“I’m okay,” he replies quietly squeezing her hand he’s still holding onto. “The vampire who did this,” he starts already moving to sit up. Maia cuts him off shoving him gently back down.

“Caught by Isabelle and handed over to your second, they’re just waiting until you’re at 100% to decide what to do with him,” Maia says running her fingers over his cheek softly for a moment. “No moving until you hit that 100%, alright?”

He smiles lightly saluting her playfully. “Yes ma’am,” he says knowing that for all his stubborn streak, Maia’s protective one is a mile wider and there’s no arguing here.

She places a light kiss on the back of his hand then lays it back down on the bed not letting go.

Raphael’s lips turn up slightly at the gesture. They stay quiet for a while just softly gazing at one another.

“No more getting poisoned, okay,” she whispers into the silence around them.

“I’ll try my best,” he says tugging at her hand. “Now, where’s your book and notecards you have a final to ace in two days.”

Maia smiles and shakes her head pulling away from him to grab the book and notecard stack sitting on the bed side table. She’d attempted to study while he slept but couldn’t focus, abandoning the books instead.

He grabs the notecards as soon as she rests them on the bed jumping right in to quiz her on the hardest stuff, not because he wants to trip her up, but because he knows she knows it.

Another little proof that he gets her, that he respects her in all things. Another proof that tells her she couldn’t bear to lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
